The 'Secret' Diaries
by Chibi Kitori
Summary: Fallow the humourous and unusual misshaps of individual unique favorite character from CCS! Very Funny! (each entry is resonably short when you need a quick laugh) R
1. The Secret Diary of Syaoran: Day 1

****

The Secret Diary of Syaoran: Day 1

Disclaimer: Do not own characters of CCS, this disclaimer counts for all diaries!

****

Note: For all of you who are not aware, these entries used to belong to 'CCS shortys' but I discovered a wide interest level in the diaries in particular, thus they have become a 'story' so to speak. Enjoy it non the less! Expect frequent updates on these.

Hi, Syaoran writing.

Today I have discovered that Meiling is an obsessed 'freak-me-out' shopper. Today we went to the Drug store to buy Christmas presents. Who shops at your pharmacies for gifts??? Anyways, she bought herself 8 gifts, me a tooth brush, for Sakura, one of those dinky free pins u get at the cashiers, for Tomoyo a plastic frog, For my sisters marbles, for her friends, an assortment of thumb tacks! I told her what she bought was crappy and she kicked me! In front of the camera! We were pulled out of the little store and taken to jail for 'violence.' I'm sitting in a cell with her! She's always nagging saying: "Syaoran, It's gross in here," "Syaoran, someone urinated in here," "Syaoran, get me out of here!" Someone get ME out of here!

Anyways diary, hope to see you tomorrow.

Syaoran closes his book only to have it snatched my Meiling,

"What's in here? Is this my present!"

"Give it!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's mine you twit!"

"WAHHH!"

"Stop acting like a baby!"

"I'm going to give you NOTHING for Christmas!"

"FINE!"

"WAHH! I hate you!"

"Good!"

"…"

Syaoran continues writing in his book….


	2. The Secret Diary of Meiling: Day 1

****

The Secret Diary of Meiling: Day 1

__

MEILING! ME HERE!

Alright, I have some stuff to admit. I hate Syaoran, I don't know why anyone thinks I like him so much. He is like, such a oooo what's the word for it..oh yeah, LOOSER! I mean like I'm actually a blond! What kind of kids are we going to have if he's a brunette and I'm like, a blond! Right? So like, I'm not giving him a present, because he's a jerk. Like he totally didn't tell you in his diary (yeah I read it, the little worm) there was this bald headed dude, who peed on my bed, and like, stole my present, to me. It was this lovely perfume. I told the fag to like, keep it because like, he smells bad. I know like, I don't really like, talk like this, because if I did, like, everyone would make fun of me. I dunno what's up with Syaoran, but he can like off, because I got myself a new boy friend now…Kero -

Gotta like, go diary, bye bye!

Syaoran turned to mailing. "What's that?" Meiling hugged her diary against her chest pulling up her lip like a spoiled brat.

"NOTHING!" Syaoran held out his hand.

"Let me see." he drew his eyebrows down.

"Get your own diary!" Syaoran sat back his eyes wide in confusion at her.

"Uhh…right…"

__


	3. The Secret Diary of Syaoran: Day 2

****

The Secret Diary of Syaoran: Day 2

Gawd, just got out of jail! Thank the noodles in my cabinet that Meiling is AT HOME! She drove me crazy! Every time I tried to concentrate an element card, she would scream her head off about some bald dude. I never really paid attention she's too annoying. I don't know why she doesn't leave me alone. I guess my manliness is attractive….I didn't just write that, did I?! Oh well, I am attractive, and these are my own private thoughts that no one but me will ever read….and maybe a future wife and grandchildren, but no one else! Anyways diary I want to give you a name….hmm…I think I'll name you BooBoo, yes that's what I'll name you -! Anyways BooBoo I have to admit something, I have a seriously big crush on…Tomoyo - She's sooo cute. Standing next to Sakura makes her look like a Goddess! I love her pale soft skin, her gorgeous purple eyes, and that thoughtful look she always has! Her hair looks so soft, one day I managed to lean forward and SMELL it. It smells like cherry blossom actually. You know dear BooBoo, I think she likes Sakura o.o and I mean LIKES Sakura. What if My kawaii Tomoyo is **gay**? ...That's scary BooBoo. I mean, she does tape Sakura ALL the time, and not just for when we're capturing Clow cards. Not to mention she always listens to Sakura…and watches her every move…and…OH MY GOD!!!! Tomoyo is stalking Sakura…wait that doesn't sound right cause Sakura likes Tomoyo…what if they are both gay o.o. My heart is broken…BooBoo I need a tissue!

Sobbing little wolf…bye bye BooBoo.

Syaoran closes his diary and sits down thinking deeply…very deeply.

A/n R&R!!! please guys!! I really need the reviews - I think my grammars improving, thanks to those who have helped and corrected me! It helps a lot!


	4. The Secret Diary of Meiling:Day 2

****

The Secret Diary of Meiling: Day 2

__

Hey guys!

Ok you won't believe this! I was like shopping when Syaoran came up to me. He was like, carrying this present, and I though it was like, for me, because who else would it like go to, right? So anyways, I go "Oh, Syaoran chan, you DID get me a present!" In the sweetest voice, but then he goes, "NO! this is for someone else!" I was like, so mad at him! What a jerk, not getting me a present! Yes I'm like, so angry about it! Why shouldn't I be? He didn't get me anything! That like…FAT PIG! It doesn't matter anymore, because I bought myself scissors! Then I went into Syaorans room, and chopped his hair! He's so like, bald! You should have lie, seen the look on his corky face, he was like, so angry. He thought it was his like anorexic sisters who did it, but little does he know, beautiful sweet me, did! Anyways I like, gotta go, because I got to get the like phone, I dunno who's callin' me right know, but someone is. You know what dear diary? Phone calls are like so freakin' annoying, they ring the pants of you, which cause headaches, which later cause wrinkles, which later make you look old and ugly. I so need to go to the spa!

Chao hun!

Hotty Meiling.

P.S. yeah I'm so hot!


	5. The Secret Diaory of Syaoran: Day 3

****

The Secret Diary of Syaoran: Day 3

That's it! I'm so sick and tired of Meiling's stupid lies! I read her diary, and all she does is make fun of me! Then you know what she goes and does Booboo? SHE CUT MY HAIR! I look like some kind of freak you'd see on Yu Gi Oh. I'm going to get her back for this, just you wait! Besides, wait till you see what I got Sakura. If she uses it, I will finally know if she is gay to Tomoyo or not. If she is, I will go to plan B which is…Oh crap I got to go Booboo, Tomoyo and Sakura are here! Bye bye!

Little wolf

Tomoyo sprang up to Syaoran knocking his diary out of his numb fingers. "HIIII! What you up to Syaoran?" Syaoran quickly bent over retrieving his leather possession tucking it under his arm.

"Uhh-uh nothing! It's no ones business what I have." Sakura peered at Syaoran innocently.

"Well you don't have to be so mean Syao-kun." Syaoran blushed at the stinging remark. He glanced at his burrow thoughtfully remembering the present he bought Sakura. His eyes then laid down on Tomoyo. He gracefully moved to the burrow picking up the small green gift wrapped present handing it bluntly to Sakura.

"Here happy birthday." Syaoran pushed the girls out of his room and closed the door.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo stared blankly at each other. Then at the present, then at Syaopran's door.

"Uhh…Syao-kun? My birthday is not for 3 months!"

…o.O

A/N Ok this story is getting…well..yeah, if anyone has any bright ideas for this story, please mention them! I'm going to start using the one's I was already given, thank you!


	6. Secret Diary of Sakura: Day 1

****

The Secret Diary of Sakura

HIII! Guess what? This diary was given to me by Syaoran! He's sooo thoughtful, giving me a present so early I thing Meiling was mad, she tried to chop my hair off cause I got a present from Syao-kun and she didn't. That's weird, I though Syao-kun would giver her a present too? Oh well! Anyways dear diary, me and Tomoyo went to the movies last night, she was acting weird. Even though we're in the theatre's she still stick a camera in my face, I think the microphone went up my nose. Yuck! Syaoran has been acting weird too, just the other day he was watching me and Tomoyo, and every time Tomoyo would turn around and film me, he would scream and do funny things like run around in circles. I wonder if Tomoyo did something bad to him, like black mail him, or tape him in a dress, or what if she gave him a swirly! I don't think so Tomoyo's too nice - Anyways, I here my scary brother calling me, if he gives me another nuggie I'll stomp his feat! Great plan, ne?

Bye Bye!

Love Cherry Blossom

P.S. I just saw Tomoyo at my window taping me O.O! Oh well, I'm sure that's normal!

A/N Sakura, you air head! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__


	7. The Secret Diary of Tomoyo: Day 1

****

The Secret Diary of Tomoyo

Dear Diary,

I am happy to write in my 4rth diary running. I love keeping them. I want to record all my memories of my favourite people, especially, Sakura. Ahh Sakura, I could repeat that name a thousand times. Saku, Saku-kun, Saku-chan, Sakura cutie, Ying Fa, Fa Ying? Cherry Blossom, Pink petals, Sweet Cherry, ahh so many names…Oh diary, I don't know what feelings I have for her, I like Eriol, I really do, but Sakura...there's something special about her, something I want to capture. I want to freeze it in my photographs of her. Diary can you keep a secret? I sometimes take Sakura's belongings, I love keeping the costumes I make her after she's worn them, her sent is always preserved in the soft materials of my laboured creations. Diary is it possible I'm a lesbian? I feel obsessed with this Cherry Blossom. I want to live in her world so much, but no matter how hard I push myself there, it won't let me through, so I tape her at every given chance. Just last night I was taping her as she was writing in her own diary! Syaoran is so lucky to be a man. He can have her…but I can't…I wish I knew how I felt…oh angst! Maybe I should bake and make a costume, and go to Sakura's house and feed her and take her measurements. If I have a …warm…response to her, then I'll know if I am a lesbian or not, if I feel normal, then I'll be a straight teenager who will marry Eriol! Ah! Brilliant! Why did I not think of this before? I'll tell you how it works out tomorrow dear diary!

Tomoyo Daidouji

P.S. Do you think Sakura likes cheese cake best, or Cherry Pie O.O! I don't know what to cook for her, or wear to her house! I don't know if I'm wearing to much make up, oh the anxiety!

A/N eek! I was actually starting to get mushy and deep! Must go back to stupidity and less vocabulary! Oh who cares, R&R!


	8. The Secret Diary of Syaoran: Day 4

****

The Secret Diary of Syaoran: Day 4

__

H

ey Booboo,

You won't believe this. I read Sakura's diary and discovered Tomoyo had been watching her out the window. That's what I do! I'm so mad at Tomoyo for using the tree I use to spy on Sakura. I can't believe this. I tried to read Tomoyo's diary, but when I went to her house, she had it under lock and key. Then I returned at night, but she had laser detectors EVERYWHERE! There where hound dogs prowling the metal safe it was in. I figured not to use magic; everyone would have known it was me…damn. No matter, I will find out soon enough if Sakura and Tomoyo are together, if they are, Plan b is to become a woman! Ok…that was stupid…I won't do that, instead I will charm Sakura into my arms. Wait and see Booboo! Oh Boobs, you're so good to me, listening to all my feelings. I realized boobs is not a good nickname, it sounds so..hehehe…I'll stick to cute Booboo. Bye Dear diary.

Curious Wolf

P.S. If you have read this diary and you are not the dashingly handsome Syaoran, then you will be ZAPED!


	9. The Secret Diary of Sakura: 2

****

The Secret Diary of Sakura: Day 2

__

Hello Dear Diary! TRoday was weird, you won't believe this, but Tomoyo came over! Unusual? No! What she wore? Yes! She was wearing the shortest burgundy mini skirt I ever saw! She was wearing long blue socks that went up to her mid thighs along with deep purple guarders. She had a semi see through yellow blouse and a white tube top underneath with pink cherry blossom prints. I had No idea what to say! I could only stare! She asked if she was wearing to much make up, and I had half a mind to say she was wearing too little clothing. I didn't want to hurt her feelings! Maybe this is just a faze or something. I hope it is! What happened to my conservative Tomoyo-chan? Well there was an up side to all this diary, she brought cheese cake, but Kero-chan ate it all! Before I could even eat a slice! Oh pooh. Anyways diary, not much else after that. I'll write in you tomorrow!

Hungry for Sweets, Sakura

P.S. I saw Tomoyo on the street with binoculars O.O! oh wall, she must be doing night time bird watching -

****

A/N What did you think -? Good, ne? or bad? I still think it's good! 


End file.
